Spider Web of Tears
by Luinfirith
Summary: A woman's mind is like a complex spider web- laced with insecurities, doubts, desires and more. Read as the Senshi's inner webs are revealed, as are their webs are broken and their lives are strung together. This is how the Senshi would act if they WERE n
1. Erosion

Spider Web: Erosion

Rei Hino

Rei sighed. It didn't matter how exotic she made herself, the sweet good girl always kept the guy. The "dark, exotic beauty" all her friends claimed had was apparently a beacon to all males, "Hey! One night stand central!". Her stomach flipped at that thought. Sure, she was secretly voted "most desirable" in an underground poll at her school, but all that really meant was that they wanted to shag her. A bitter laugh rose from Rei's throat at her simple fuck up. She had everything under control, all of her life at her fingers. One simple rule kept her where she was: You do not sleep with or date the guys at your school (Poor Minako). It worked well, all the older college guys wanted her anyway.

But one lied. Turns out that this one guy she slept with was a senior in a rival high school (to Rei's credit, he seemed much older). Not so bad, Rei decided. Until he transferred to her high school. That moment ruined everything. This kid saw her as a right to popularity and many more passion filled nights once he learned her reputation. Then any and all thought they had a chance.

Rei sighed. 'It's not like I just slept around… my relationships lasted until the guys found a better girl…' (The average length was about a week). But now any hope of finding a steady guy was ruined. Why?

Because the sweet, innocent girl got the guy. Not to be cruel, but Rei found women like that … boring. Bland. All the same. Her unique, dark world went for a spin and done all in the same round.

Hugging her pillow close Rei closed her eyes, tearing her eyes away from the full, white moon, glistening perfectly against the clear midnight sky. 'I will not cry. I will not cry. I'm not that girl' Rei chanted to herself over and over again. Letting herself fall back onto her mid sized bed, Rei let her body go. Her body fell into complete relaxation. Somewhere in the background Rei could her grandfather shuffling around the hallways. Recently he had become very worried about her detached attitude.

Surprise. I mean really, when the general quality of life goes to hell, you learn to not care. She was probably giving up her Salutatorian position of her class. Something she worked so hard for, even though her aim as Valedictorian. Her friendships seemed less important, though getting away from it all with them was top priority. An escape, anything. "Hehe… anything" Rei said lightly, then giggled, as out of place as it felt to her.

It started with curiosity… then it became a constant itch in her arm. But it was her escape, with her other friends. Friends who weren't really friends at all. These people stood in the same social ring as her. People who did the same thing, all for different reasons. They didn't look out for each other, but they could always get a conversation going.

Rei lay on her bed for hours, eventually opening her eyes to see the bleary red digits on her alarm clock softly glow 5.59. The minute changed and her alarm clock began screaming a loud rock song. She winced; it being a little too early for music, then slammed the alarm clock into the wall. Rubbing her hand Rei shed yesterday's cloths and wandered to the bathroom for a scalding shower. The thought of one more school day struck her with a dark, sickening jolt.

'Calm down, you only have two months left… then you cans tart your life… two months… wait…' Rei lifted her head for the first time this morning. 'Saturday…' Her eye twitched as she shut the faucet off.

The next two hours passed by as Rei dried her hair and slipped on today' clothing. A simple white leather miniskirt with a black cashmere sweater that hung low on around her shoulders and black stilettos in a three inch heel. Over dressed for work, but if felt good to have the soft material wrapped around her body.

Arriving fifteen minutes early to the Book Cellar store Ami greeted Rei warmly from behind the counter. Rei stepped beside her and punched in for work. Simply the bet job on the planet, Rei and Ami both agreed. Quiet, plenty of time to think about, and the customers were intelligible life forms.

She really enjoyed working with Ami, a quiet and polite girl who attended some other school, Juuben High or somewhere. A very mature girl, Ami was the Valedictorian of her school. And she had a personality too. The very girl Rei thought she hated, but this girl wasn't quite there. Her pier social skills seemed lacking, though really Ami was just an introverted person (the type of girl Rei hated was out going and up beat). Her beauty was simple and quiet, the kind of beauty you have to see by reading between the lines. She had deep eyes that analyze you to your core, with soft hair as light as the sky. Ami carried her body very modestly though, a regular knee length skirt and dark blue baby tee; nothing that screamed "hey look at me", but was very playful at the same time.

And, aside form being paid about 7.50 per hour there was one last perk to Rei's job. His name was Mamoru Chiba. His dark midnight blue hair and even darker eyes that pierced through you captivated Rei as she worked. Every other day at five pm He entered and sat for a while with a new book each day, read for an hour and a half, then purchased it and walked out the door. This man wasn't a nerd, he wasn't anti-social, he was mature and an intellectual. Someone who could engage you deeply and not let go until your on the edge of your seat. He also seemed like a major player. The way he set his gaze on a woman, the sensual way he pursued her, and then the cold way he dropped her. Rei was fine with admiring from the sidelines.

Ami glanced at her. "You okay Rei-chan? You seem… detached. Can I help?" Always intuitive. It made Rei smile lightly, just the fact that Ami cared enough to notice, and then cared once more to ask. The girl was loyal to the very end, something Rei had with no other human. And Rei was every part loyal back.

"Mmm, it's just one of those mornings. I woke up early thinking it was Friday, then I came here. Just one of those days." Rei said and spread her smile further, lying through her teeth. 'Sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that… I just don't like talking about it… I don't like admitting that I'm not okay…' her mind silently apologized. Ami tilted her head slightly to the left, her eyes scanning Rei.

"If you say… hey, something to brighten your day—it's three minutes to five."

Rei quickly whirled around so that she face the door, and sure in enough just in time to see the light of her day walk in. He strode fluidly over to a book shelf, selected a book and too his usual seat on the red, over stuffed love seat. A chestnut wood coffee table sat in front of him, and opposing him was full length couch, of matching colour. And, connecting the two pieces of furniture was a single chair, equally as red and overstuffed.

"Why don't you go talk with him?" Ami asked, nudging Rei gently in the side. An almost bitter smile came across Rei's face.

"Because he'd much rather talk with you." A simple sentence. Rei thought it spoke volumes, and to her it did, though the rest of the world was sure to pass it by completely. Ami didn't react to it all too nicely though. Her own expression darkened slightly, but the same smile Rei had dawned fell into Ami's features. Rei seemed taken back; it just didn't fit on such a sweet, lovely face.

"Yeah, right. C'mon, we both know you can get any guy you want." Ami said. Rei was definitely taken back by this statement, it almost hurt. She opened her mouth to respond, but something in her heart tugged it back. 'Yeah, for one night, maybe three if I'm lucky.' She bit that thought back.

"I don't have time for a guy." Rei retorted quietly. She then went back to shelving newly ordered books and re-organizing books that had been carelessly thrown on the shelf. Ami bit her lip, realizing something had been triggered in Rei's brain and now she was going to be secluded—

"Hey Ami, what was the most recent movie you've seen?" Ami jumped when Rei spoke, but turned around smiling bright as ever.

"Nothing recently, why?"

Rei grinned. "Great, then you, me-- tomorrow at eight. We'll go catch a flick and maybe some dinner!"

"Sure, sounds great!" Ami smiled and returned to behind the counter to ring up some books for a customer.

Laughing, Ami and Rei left the Crown Theater and headed for the closest restaurant. Finding a family run Coffee shop Ami and Rei slid into a booth by the window. A tall girl wearing a white apron walked over to them, pulling the pencil from behind her ear. Her wavy and curly chestnut hair was pulled up into a pony tail, her emerald eyes glistening against her hair and pale skin. As Rei inhaled she caught the slight fragrance of roses. The girl lifted an eyebrow at them, signaling to go head.

"Yerba Mate, please" Ami said sweetly.

"Korean Coffee and a cinnamon bun thanks." Rei said shortly. The girl didn't even bother writing the orders down as she headed back behind the old wooden bar.

"She's gorgeous…" Rei said quietly, as to not be overheard. Ami nodded.

"Yeah, and did you catch the scent of roses?" Ami nodded again. Rei's eyes followed the girl for a few moments, the turned back to Ami.

"She owns this place, and she's only a senior. Kind of a tough girl, but at the same time she's very feminine. Her parents died, I think. So she's all alone here…" Ami continued.

"How do you know her? I didn't think you were a coffee house kinda' gal Ami."

Ami blushed. "I'm not! She uh—she goes to my school, and I've talked with her a few times. She's an amazing cook and seamstress."

About half an hour passed as Ami and Rei conversed, eventually growing bored. Ami stood up, announcing that she should get home to study. Rei quickly jumped up.

"Aw, so early? C'mon, the night is young! Let's go to a club! I know a great place—"

"Rei, I'm not dressed enough to go to a club! I mean, you're already—"

"Ami, forget how I look—would you really be comfortable wearing this? Anyway, who cares how you look? Dress as you want!"

Ami stood still for a second. "All right…"

"Great! Thanks Ames', you're the best! Just let me go to the bathroom before we leave!" Rei said quickly, disappearing into the bathroom. Ami sighed, though not in exasperation. She loved how Rei got excited about some things. It seemed so rare these days. She wandered over the counter where the Brunette was working.

"Hey Makoto, how are you doing?" Ami asked as Makoto took out change for Ami's five dollar bill. Makoto seemed surprised for a brief second, then pleased.

"Great, how'r you?"

"I'm all right. I like it here, it's very cozy." Ami said, her eyes wandering.

Makoto laughed, blushing lightly. "Thanks, it's not quite what I had in mind, but it serves it's purpose."

Rei then walked out of the bathroom, now wearing a different outfit (pulled from the all mighty purse). Not she was wearing a dark red halter top. The back of it was several straps pull to the center of her lower back, held together by a satin black rose. Her leather skirt had turned into a black pleated mini skirt. Ami blinked, almost surprised.

"And where's that come from?" Ami asked with a bit of a joking sarcasm. Rei laughed.

"Ah you know, I have my hiding places!"

"Great, can I borrow your skirt?" Ami tilted her head a little to the left, an undeniable look on her face. Rei seemed slightly surprised, but laughed and tossed the white leather mini skirt to Ami. Ami hurried to the bathroom. Rei glanced at Makoto, a pleasant smile on her face. By the time Rei had thought of something to say Ami grabbed her arm and tugged lightly.

"What are we waiting for huh?"

The club was vibrating with commotion as the two girls entered the scene (heads turning). The music thumped loudly, slightly throwing off Ami's breathing pattern. She glanced to Rei, who seemed slightly stunned, but then recovered. Rei grabbed Ami's arm and linked them. Ami smiled and obediently was led to Rei's favorite seat. It was where anyone could be seen, checked out or found. On the way there Rei called out to a few people (though not seeming overjoyed to see them. Like pleasantries). They sat together, ordered drinks. Rei ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri and Ami ordered a Coke and Rum. The waiter disappeared. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as they both checked out the underworld.

Ami didn't mean to stare, but she couldn't help feeling insignificant next to Rei. Rei was in her scene, she was in her territory. Ami could never have felt more out of place or inadequate. Already guys were checking her out, good looking guys, guys that Ami knew would never look at her. The most dazzling thing on Ami was the black silk screened Japanese characters for Harmony. Oh, and the mini skirt. 'Cuz' guys want a girl all about harmony…' Ami's mind thought glumly. Rei's head snapped back to her.

"Well, you like…?"

"Of course!" Ami called out (as that was the only way to hear each other over the thumping beat of the music), putting on her most ecstatic smile she could. Her night didn't have to be bad; she just had to make herself enjoy it. And anyways, time with friend definitely beat being alone.

Rei smiled as soon as the bouncer pulled back the velvet rope for her and Ami, the door being swung widely open for a dramatic entrance. Automatically heads, both men and women alike, turned and stared. Yes, this is where she, Rei Hino, could go and relax. Truly relax. Something then caught her eye.

Mamoru Chiba. His wonderful frame glided by them, and then disappeared into the crowds. She wanted to turn tail and run. Run far, far away. Ami then stepped into her peripheral vision, snapping her back to the vibrating world. Ami was absolutely gorgeous, and she didn't even have to try hard. Tons of guys were straight right through her to get to Ami.

It didn't take long for them to find the usual table. Rei scanned the crowd again for Mamoru, a light hope taking off in her heart of hearts. Sure admiring from the background was nice, but it wasn't her. Rei did not stand around in shadows. The two drank their drinks in silence. Once both were finished, Rei stood up and seized Ami by the wrists, pulling her out to the dance floor. Ami seemed stunned at first, but quickly understood.

The song was rather fast and upbeat, and the two of them cut loose. Rei watched Ami for a little bit. At first she seemed a little awkward, but she at least got the hang of it. She then closed her eyes and began dancing, no longer worried about Ami (she had only a few doubts, the girl was adaptable). Soon a pair of hands fell on Rei's body. Completely natural for a night club, and Rei wasn't about to shove this guy away, unless he didn't mean her "standards". This man's rhythm was in perfect tune with hers, their bodies flowing together in perfect time with the music.

His hands wandered down her hips, one found it's place on her inner thigh while the remaining hand wandered over the rest of her, cupping over her breast. His touch was sensual and enticing, leaving her wanting plenty more. Then both of his hands returned to her hips and spun her around. Rei opened her eyes to see this guy, hoping he was a total knock out. Rei's mind stopped, and her body almost lost it's momentum, until Mamoru nestle his leg between hers. Rei recovered quickly, placing her hands in his shoulders and flowing with his body. She welcomed his wandering touch, feeling every inch of her. He pressed her body tightly against his, allowing her to feel his arousal.

'Don't get carried away Rei, it's just a dance it's just a dance, don't lose control—how many drinks did I have! Calm down! It's… him ...'

Mamoru pushed Rei back, letting her fall onto his bed. He soon followed, his shirt already off, pants undone. He climbed over her, kissing her neck, his hands wandering over her body, cupping her breast. Rei let her own hands explore his body, every muscle now gleaming in the darkness with sweat. While one hand reached back and slipped he satin rose from Rei's halter top his other hand slipped up her inner thigh and pulled her thong down by her knees, sliding her skirt down after it. Mamoru left Rei's neck and began suckling on her nipple.

'Rei stop, Rei stop, Rei STOP!' Her mind kept screaming at her. The consequences began to run through her mind with the speed of sound, to inaudible to be distinguished, extinguished by sheer desire. She gasped at the pleasure he was invoking, more and more intense. His pants and silk boxers came down and Mamoru thrusted into her. Rei cried out, and he went deeper every time he entered her. Rei grabbed his muscular arms to brace herself as she cried out, her body convulsing with his.

Rei's chest heaved as he lowered himself on her, filling her with his hot liquid. Mamoru rolled off of her and out of her, lying flat next to her. Both were breathless, chests heaving form the blinding pleasure. Mamoru then reached over and pulled Rei on top of him. Neither spoke as they slipped into sleep, their breath becoming rhythmic again...

Rei bolted upright in the foreign bed. Her violet eyes darted around the room, and her heart then shrank. The previous night had been absolutely wonderful... she could still feel every inch of him, all the pleasure... but he wasn't there. Gone. Hot angry tears welled up in her eyes, but Rei refused to let them fall. This was her fault, purely. With a quick fury Rei jumped out of the warm bed and found her cloths. When she found the shirt the satin rose was no where to be found, rendering the shirt worthless. Her eyes scanned the room, the rested on a dark blue Hoodie. That would just have to suffice, he wouldn't miss it much. 'He'll miss it more than me...' Rei suddenly thought glumly. Anger then jolted through her, abolishing that thought. Anger at him, but mostly anger at herself for making such a dumb, foolish mistake. Grabbing the Hoodie Rei jerked it over her head, grabbed her purse, and flew out the door.

Silence filled the room, until Mamoru walked through an overlooked adjacent door, a towel around his waist, hair still wet from a scalding shower. His bewildered midnight eyes searched the room for her, but it was empty. A small mass under the bed caught his eye, and he bent down to pick it up. The black satin rose. Sighing, Mamoru leaned against the wall, his head up to the slowly revolving ceiling fan.

'And I didn't even get to tell Rei my name...'

A.N. : Okay, what do you guys think? Eh? Ooo, how was the sex scene? I don't write many, so how was it? And the rest of the story? Not that there's much. Next chapter will weave the plot more tightly. I'll try to update soon, but I warn ye, I have school and a job, and dying social life. I'll do my best! Please, any and all comments are welcome! No, actually, I demand them. If I don't get many, I will not update. Lovies!


	2. Desperation

Spider Web: Desperation

A.N. : THANK YOU SO MUCH! To the whole lot of you, but all be it far from me to discredit you! Lovies! You all brightened up my day!

aquahearts357: Thanks! I'm so glad you're hooked! That is my ultimate goal, to give my readers one hell of a good time! Thank you so much for your review, you're too awesome!

Nyneve: You are sooooooooo Fckin' awesome! Thanks for not rushing me, and thanks for your awesome review! Yeah, I kinda died there for a while... lol, really dead. My stories did too, but I'm working on updating those! I am really proud of "Intruder at the Gates", thanks so much! It really only brings me joy that you like it! Thanks so much for loving on me!

U-SUCK-JK: You rock! Love the pen name, totally original (no joke, I love it!)! Thanks so much for your review! It really gave me the motivation to keep going!

Lissa5: Thanks so much for your review!

Love you all!

Minako Aino

Minako sighed. Any class with out Usagi was torture. A bitter smiled formed on her face as she glanced around the class room at her fellow students. She couldn't take the silence, having to hold her tongue. There was no reason they should hate her; She was nice, beautiful ... intelligent, maybe not, but she had a personality everyone seemed to over look. Because of the bow in her hair and her dreams the whole school seemed to have dubbed her as a "wanna be". Apparently, you aren't allowed to have glamorous, outlandish dreams. She was also once told by a freshman, a FRESHMAN, that she was weird because of her English accent. That had been a blow right to the protective metal shield around her heart.

Even though she was born under the planet of Venus, a psychic once told her, there was no love in her life. Her parents never called her from England; there was no man in her life, and no friends. No, that one was wrong. She had Usagi Tsukino. Minako didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but ... she desired nothing more than to have a group of friends to hang out with, to laugh with, to share things with, to hunt for hot guys with... to be with. No such fortune. Even with Usagi Minako found herself holding back, trying to keep as much of herself protected as she could.

Once, only once, did she have a love and a friend. He was a police officer she met at a coffee house once. Then she met the whole police crew, including her friend. This wonderful, loving, perfect man courted her, even proposed. Her wonderful, dependable, trustworthy friend was happy for her. But mum and dad had a problem, and that was that. Only sixteen, Minako had no real say in her life. Broken hearted, Mr. Perfect receded after a long fight for their love and then found comfort in Mrs. Trustworthy. Three months later they were engaged. Somehow, Minako could find it in herself to smile and find happiness in that the man she loved and her best friend made each other happy. She managed to smile, congratulate them, and be the Matron of Honor at their wedding.

Later that night Minako has slashed her wrists, wanting the pain to stop.

She had woken up in a hospital, no one there. A few beeping machines, an iv or to in her arms. One was clear, the other was blood. The room was dark, the blinds pulled over the windows and glass door. Pain was circulating through her body, centering at her wrist. Tears filled her eyes, as much as she didn't want them too. The bandages wrapped all the way up her arm, covering the long laceration. Minako had cut herself so perfectly; she didn't understand where she went wrong. Seconds later a doctor in a slightly stained white lab coat came in, leaving the light off. He explained to her that some one had found her in the street, soaked by the rain with a fever. The man donated his blood for her, and then left anonymously. Her parents had been called, notified, and were occupied.

It was then that she decided to leave England. Somewhere, anywhere. Once her plan had been fully explained, her parents gave her blank, indifferent stares, then shrugged and asked for a departure date. So Japan ended up as her destination. She had arrived with a vivacious spunk, ready for a fresh start...

Squandered. Rather quickly, she thought. And so started her declined spiral...

Minako jumped as the last bell rang out. Sighing again she picked herself up and sluggishly moved towards the door. The moment half of her body was passed the premises of the school she was tackled to the ground.

"Minaaaaaaaaaa!" A blonde flash squealed in her ear. A smile immediately found itself on Minako's soft features. The two girls righted themselves, linking arms immediately and began walking away to begin their day.

"Oh hey! Mina-san, did you see the latest scores? We aren't dead last for once!"

Minako blinked. 'I can't believe I completely forgot about the test!' She thought, a feeling of dread coming over her. "Really? Not dead last?" Some how, though Minako could never understand, Usagi managed to fully laugh at how they both came in so far down on the ranks. Laughter was always contagious. Usagi laughed again.

"Yeah, this girl. I think her last name is Makoto Kino. A transfer from some other high school, the girl who doesn't wear out uniform? The tough girl, always fighting?" Usagi said, trying to recall a first name. Minako as well seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah, I have seen her around. She's always alone, isn't she? Have you tried to talk with her?" Minako asked, almost indifferently. She couldn't help a little intrigue though. Usagi nodded vigorously.

"She's an amazing cook! Kind too, she always shares. She doesn't eat much... hmm. So, what shall we do on this lovely spring afternoon?" Usagi said, very well knowing the answer.

"Movies and popcorn!" Minako and Usagi squealed together. It seemed like a very tame Friday night to any listeners, but to Minako and Usagi it was pure girl bonding time. Sad movies, comical movies, action movies, movies they only watch to see their favorite actor, and constant talking. It was heaven to Minako. A heaven that she was keeping herself from truly feeling. Usagi seemed to sense it sometimes; she would tilt her head to one side and seem to study Minako, like she was peering through at all of Minako' wiring the way a mechanic would. Then Usagi would move on, like she saw the problem but didn't know how to fix it. Or that maybe she didn't see the problem, but would try everything to fix it. That's just who Usagi was, Minako supposed.

Usagi then stopped. "Hey, why don't we invite Makoto? She seems really nice, and lonely too, it could be fun!"

Minako stopped and looked at Usagi. 'Share this night? I have no idea who she is! I'll end up an out cast and quiet!' Her mind immediately screamed. She smiled though, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! It'll be great! But, where do we find her?" Minako asked, a small hope coming in her that the night would be theirs again. Usagi then thought for a second, until her eyes flashed with victory.

"Wait! I remember she said she owned a coffee house! It's called Affagato's, come on let's go!" Usagi said victoriously, grabbing Minako's arm and dashing off with her. They didn't stop until they arrived at their destination, to which Makoto was exiting. The brunette turned around and seemed to almost jump back when Usagi was right up in front of her.

"Oh, hi Usagi, what are you doing here?" She asked hesitantly. Usagi laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, my friend Minako and I wanted to know if you wanted to come watch some movies with us!"

Makoto shifted her weight, looked off to the right and was silent for a moment. Her eyes seemed to change moods as she thought, Minako noticed (and admired). First seeming enticed by the idea of hanging out, then they became saddened by something, and then her eyes seemed completely detached.

"Thanks Usagi, but I can't. Lotta' stuff to do at home, y' know?" She said strongly, trying to throw a laugh in her voice. Usagi tilted her head, but accepted he decline, looking genuinely put out too. It made Minako feel that much worse about feeling glad it was just her and Usagi...

Hours later Minako stepped lightly over the carpet in her room, gathering up the trash and spilled popcorn. Usagi was mumbling lightly in her sleep on Minako's bed. Always the first one to fall asleep (probably due to Minako only getting four hours of sleep a night), Minako chose this time to clean up, turn of the tv and DVD player, and lay awake reviewing the day.

'Makoto seemed like she really wanted to come... I hope my expression didn't throw her off... she seemed so nice... so responsible, so mature. Nah, she probably didn't wanna hang out with a bunch of immature giggly high school girls. She probably has a boyfriend to go home to anyway. Yeah, Makoto seems like a girl who'd be living with her guy. But what about her parents? Well, I don't live with my parents...' Minako's thoughts wandered.

Her mind made up an exotic story for Makoto; about how she fell in love with a college man, fought for their love with her parents, then ran off to elope with him, and was now living with him, together in a small but cozy and humble apartment. Her husband would be a business man, the guy who sorted out all of her coffee house's finances, who opened it for her, to give Makoto her dreams of owning one. 'It sounded wonderful...' Minako thought as she drifted to sleep.

Monday morning came all too quickly for Minako. Until now, Minako had never even realized hat Makoto was in her food science class. 'Surprise' Minako thought grimly. A thought slowly began creeping into her head. 'She seemed so nice, why not?' Minako inhaled deeply. She knew how to do this. Holding her breath, Minako walked over to Makoto, and in one long breath introduced herself.

"Hey, you're Makoto right? I'm Minako Aino, I don't know if you remember but Usagi-chan introduced us a couple of nights ago. Anyways, I noticed you don't have a partner, and well, I was wondering if we could hang together." Minako said in her most bubbly voice and absolute best smile. Makoto seemed shocked at the very least, but nodded in submission. Minako squealed on the outside, and was beaming on the inside.

'This could have turned out much worse!' She thought. And by the time the class was over, Minako learned an insurmountable amount of information about Makoto Kino. Makoto lived alone, was an amazing cook and seamstress (just as Usagi claimed), a very kind person and so much more. Minako and Makoto had nothing to do that day, so they chose to pal around. The two girls eventually made it to Makoto's apartment after sun down. Minako was a tad bit surprised at the decrepit status of the apartment building Makoto lived in, and even more surprised when she saw the inside of Makoto's apartment.

The building itself stood in the deep end of the ghetto of their town. It was a dirty brick building, straight with out much shape. Inside the building was even worse. The hallways weren't finished being built, there were ugly "flu phlegm green" (as Minako said, only half joking) smudges on the walls. Doors were splintered, locks jarred open or unhinged, the sound of a shrill baby wailing was in the distance. An absolutely rank odor had taken over the hallway completely.

But when Minako opened the door to Makoto's apartment it was a rather pleasant surprise. The room was completely finished, new looking and clean smelling. There was a soft crème coloured carpet, dark green window treatment, soft but worn in couches; a three seated couch, a love seat and a sofa, all matching. A small coffee table was in front of the couch. The kitchen was clean and seemingly functional. A sweet smell of baked pastries wafted to Minako's senses as well.

"Wow, this place is..." Minako began, amazed.

"Better than the rest? Yeah, I had to do a lot of work, but I tidied it up as much as I could. Still no hot water to the shower, but here's to hoping." Makoto said with a laugh as she pulled two drinks out of the refrigerator. Tossing one to Minako, Makoto sat on the love seat. Minako caught the drink. Beer. Strawberry beer, to be precise. She looked up at Makoto who had already opened her beer and was taking a long drink of it.

"I didn't know you drank..." She said simply. Makoto shrugged.

"Land lord may be a really creepy guy, but he is good for something."

Minako looked back down at her drink. 'Don't wimp out Mina, this is your chance to prove yourself to be fun, an interesting person.' She thought. Minako inhaled deeply and took a large swig...

Many, many drinks later, Minako glanced around the room. Her eyes couldn't quite keep up with her head moving around the room. It seemed to lag, then blur by her. Minako's entire body just felt... good. Her whole body seemed to vibrate, yet at the same time it was numb. She glanced over at Makoto who was still on the loveseat, in total control. Makoto seemed to study Minako, almost worried.

"You should have told me you were such a lightweight!" She laughed. Minako laughed hysterically as well.

"I didn't wanna seem like a wimp... y' know, you're really diff... different from what I thought... I thought... HA! I don't even remember what I thought! Can I call you Mako? I think you're really awesome... mature... hehehe..." Minako babbled. Makoto stood up, swayed a little, then slugged her way over to Minako and pulled her up from the floor where she had been lying.

"You are so wasted... sure, you can call me Mako. I'm not gonna send you home like this... come one, up with you... hey... may I call you Mina?" Makoto said as she hoisted Minako up and carried Minako to her bedroom. She placed a waste bin next to the bed and turned the light off. Exiting slowly Makoto hear Minako giggle out a "sure". She felt an odd sensation that was much like happiness. A friend. They had talked all night, about everything and anything. As Makoto shut the door behind her, her eyes widened at the sight.

'One... four... nine... seventeen—oh shit, how many did they have? How many did Minako have!' Mako thoughts went off like alarms. She spun around quickly—too quickly, wobbled slightly but managed to find her balance and darted back into the room. Clicking the light on, Makoto felt her pulse quicken, causing her head to spin as she stumble over to the bed. The world was not able to catch up with her, then it would blur passed. Makoto fell beside the bed, pulled herself up and grabbed Minako's shoulders.

"Mina! Mina wake up!" Makoto called out. Her eyes steadied for a brief second, long enough for her to see that Minako's lips had turned a shade of purple-ish blue.

"MINAKO!"

A.N : Sorry this chapter was too short, but I could feel my attention span shortening. Hehe, 'nother cliff hanger for ya! No worries, I will get back to Rei and Ami, I haven't dropped them off into oblivion. If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to play the senshi as real people, with real psychological methods. Can ya guess what Mako's chapter will be about? Huh? Ha! Yeah right... please review, the lack of reviews really hurts. Tell your friends! Tell your enemies! But tell them good things! Thankies and lovies to you all!


	3. Self Destruction

Spider Web: Self-Destruct

Ami Mizuno

Silence. Ami smiled as only the soft padding of people moving across the bookstore carpet whispered in her ears. This place was beyond heaven. It gave the mind a clear atmosphere with people all searching for the same thing. Ami had already gone through over half of the store's contents, and moving on to the end. Some of the books were bad, poorly written, unpopular, and even boring. But the old man who owned the store, giving Ami and her co worker free reign and management, had read the entire collection. He hand selected each book, and kept adding more. The old man kept saying that each book had its own point, be it good or bad. Ami believed him fully, and respected his wisdom. It seemed cheesy yes, but true.

'Perhaps that's just the kind of person I am... cliché of all clichés .' Her mind thought dully as she flipped a page in her book that rested on the counter in front of her. Any book was good enough to tear her mind away from thinking. Most lived under the pretense that Ami liked to think. Wrong. Thinking destroyed her. Books rebuilt her. Gave her a fresh, clear mind. But not even this book could captivate her conscious world today. It had been a week since Greg had called. He had taken a short weekend vacation, claiming that he would call her when he came home. That had been seven days ago.

'He's done with me, I know it! Why the hell wouldn't he call? If he wanted to talk to me he would call. I left a message; he would have gotten it by now. Is he trying to faze me out? Or has he simply forgotten me? It wouldn't be the first time.' Ami thought frantically. She winced, feeling her chest tighten up. Having already been through anger, sadness, longing for him, and blunt irritation, Ami was now simply upset.

"Why don't you just call him again?" Rei said, leaning next to her on the counter, blandly reading next to Ami's shoulder.

Ami tried to keep her face from darkening. "Because I am absolutely not going to be the desperate, needy, clingy, "Oh I can't live with out you, why aren't you calling me?" girlfriend." Ami shrugged. "If he wants to get in touch with me, he'll call me back." Ami's heart pounded against her chest as her lungs tightened.

"Ami, if you want him, get him. You called him once; a second time isn't going to make you... any of that. Yell at him. Be honest with him. Or maybe... trust him." Rei said, now focusing on Ami, her violet eyes tearing into Ami's angelically blue eyes. Ami stared back.

"Trust isn't the issue." Ami said shortly.

"Then what is?"

"Not knowing what's going on in his head." Ami said as she released a tense breath. "No, forget it, I'm done with him." She said. Rei stood up abruptly, obvious surprise in her eyes.

"Ami—"

"No, Rei, I've had it. I will not be brought to my knees for a man! If Greg doesn't want to talk to me, then I'm not going to waste time being sad over him!"

"AMI! Calm down—you need to trust him! He'll call you when he can, I'm sure... Ami, you can't throw the towel in now..." A silence fell over the two. Ami refused to look Rei in the eye. A third of her wanted to believe that Rei was right. Another third knew better than to give herself a false hope. The last third knew that Rei had no clue about relationships. You don't ask relationship-less people about relationships. It seemed rude, but the truth is the truth. Not wanting there to be an awkward silence, Ami decided the best path would to change the subject.

"So, how did you and Mamoru---?" She asked calmly, casually. Rei's eyes lit up with a piercing fire that Ami was rarely ever under. It tore through her. She had been caught. But would Rei let her get away with it? Rei glanced to the side sharply, then back at Ami, only losing a slight edge to her violet eyes.

"We slept together, I won. I don't want him anymore. He was way too easy." Rei said with the exact emotion her voice claimed—boredom. Ami's mind relaxed. The subject was no longer on her.

"I'm glad you're over him." Ami said simply. She honestly didn't know what to say to a thing like that. Rei was strong; she didn't need or want sympathy or pity.

"By the way Ami, last night I couldn't find you to tell you that I was leaving, did you get home safely?" Rei asked, her eyes becoming entirely concerned.

'Huh? Yeah I got home safely! After I realized that you had ditched me I stood in the rain for an hour trying to ward off creepy boozed up assholes while searching for an empty cab. Eventually this really awesome guy offered to share a cab! Only for fifty more minutes of awkward silence! Thanks friend! But I'm glad you finally got your guy!' Ami thought angrily. She refused to let her darkness show though.

"Yeah, I saw a friend and we went home together. It was a pretty bland evening." Ami said with a shrug as she closed her eyes and turned another page in the book. Rei's seemed relieved, which left Ami feeling a smidge angry and yet still happy that Rei at least had a good time.

'She did think enough to ask...' Her mind guiltily chided her. 'You need to learn to be happy for others!'

"Ami, I really did try to find you." Rei said, forcing eye contact. Ami nodded stiffly, causing Rei to sigh, but she dropped it. "So, you want to do something tonight?"

Ami shook her head. "No, thanks, but I have a lot to study for tonight. Been putting it off for a week." Ami lied through her teeth. She hated to lie, but she really needed some alone time. Much more than usual. Rei seemed put out, but a lot less offended than if Ami had bluntly stated 'Yeah, I just don't want to be around you'. A small and meager smile came up on Ami's face.

"All right, well, we should start closing up for the night." Rei said glumly. Ami didn't argue, sounding the bell to round the customers up to the cash register.

As Rei peeled out of the employee parking lot Ami couldn't help but feel jealous. People didn't forget her. Her father, though never around, bought her everything, including that shiny BMW. And Rei wasn't spoiled; she shared or even simply gave Ami what her father sent. Ami's mother wasn't poor, but believed that Ami should gain everything that she wanted through hard work and sacrifice. Her father was a starving artist and had disappeared for the last six years of Ami's life. Honestly, she didn't miss him. He would maybe send one card for all holidays. It no longer bothered her. Ami had learned to become numb. Pulling out in her old clunker, Ami headed home and prayed the car would make it.

"Hello Lisa." Ami muttered to her mother as she entered the pent house flat. Her mother gave her a firm glare, but continued reading the newspapers. The obituaries, to be exact. Lisa Mizuno was anything but normal. She was a top surgeon at Tokyo hospital, but she was trapped forever in the "poor misunderstood teenage artist" mind set. The whole penthouse, sans Ami's room, was dark and grey. Lisa insisted on keeping her jet black hair in front of her eyes, which were heavily lined by mascara. Black was the code for her. Essentially, Lisa was an angsty teen with an adult body and job.

"Any messages?" Ami called out from the kitchen. Her mother was silent then called out with a melancholy 'yes'.

"Some man named Zoycite. Are you running around with boys Ami?"

Ignoring her that mother was stepping over boundaries, Ami fell silent. Zoycite was a familiar, but very odd name. As she padded over the kitchen floor in her slippers it hit her. 'The man who shared his cab!' Her head darted around the corner of the kitchen wall.

"Did he leave a number!" Ami barely got the words out as her heart picked up it's pace. Her mother nodded and held up a slip of paper. Ami snagged it and darted to her room. As she tumbled onto her bed, realizations truck her. She was still technically with Greg. Hear sinking, Ami fell backwards on her bed as her mother appeared in the door frame.

"Oh, a Usagi Tsukino called about your tutoring. She says she's willing to pay nicely. Here's her number, I suggest it." Her other said with a stern voice, meaning Ami did it or she was out of her mother's good graces, also meaning she was probably out of the house too. With out hesitation Ami reached forward and snagged it. Her mother disappeared immediately after.

Ami stared blankly at the number. Her nose twitched slightly. Then heaving a sigh, she twisted around and dialed the number on the pink and black "happy bunny" sticky note her mother had handed her. It rang about nine times before a breathless "hello?" yelled through. Wincing, Ami pulled the receiver away for a second, then responded.

"Hello, this is Ami Mizuno, I'm calling for ---"

"Yes! I didn't think you were going to call! I mean—This is she!" Usagi said bubbly.

"Right, I'm calling to say that I accept your offer. What days are good for you? I am only free on Wednesdays from five until nine-thirty." She said trying to sound business like. Usagi giggled.

"Fun! Sounds like a date! I'll see you at Affagoto's shop Wednesday then!" And Usagi hung up the phone. Ami gave the receiver a weird gaze, but accepted it. Twisting again Ami marked a red slash on her calendar. That was that.

Wednesday

Ami sighed. This girl was kidding right? An hour late? Not even possible. If there wasn't coffee in front of her, a never ended cup, then Ami would have been long gone. Again, like the full passed hour that had gone by, Ami's mind wandered over the coffee shop. The owner, Makoto, wasn't up front at the counter today. Instead was a tall, well built man with sandy blonde hair. Ami had heard his name called out several times. Furuhata Motoki. She had never seen him around the high schools so she assumed he was in college or a prep school for college.

'No... I've seen him once around Juuben High... he was waiting for Makoto... huh, must be friends.' She thought dully. Then suddenly a force with mad inertia crashed into her, spilling the beloved coffee all over Ami. Shocked, Ami's gaze slowly rounded on the force. It was a girl with the oddest hairstyle. Odango's. Weird.

"Hey Ami! Sorry I'm late--- aaaaa! I spilled coffee all over you!" The girl shrilly yelled out. Ami glanced down. Inside she brooded like a tempest over her favorite white blouse, but hey—clothing isn't that important, is it? So instead Ami smiled and dabbed at it with a napkin.

"Forget about it—it's fine" Ami said, cutting off the Usagi's breathless stream of apologies. She stopped, taking her seat.

As Ami tried to help Usagi study, she found it to be futile as Usagi's ADD mind kept wandering to Motoki. Ami inwardly sighed and gave up. It wasn't like she was being paid or anything.

"Do you know who he is?"

Usagi jumped. Blushing lightly, she shook her head. Ami smiled lightly.

"He's worked here for a while, I think he was the person who financially opened this place. I think he gave owner ship to Makoto."

Usagi looked slightly disappointed but still hopeful. "Do you think he's with her?" There was a distinct gleam in her eyes that reminded Ami very much of Rei, but slightly more... innocent. Ami shrugged.

"Maybe. You should talk with Makoto to find that out." Usagi tilted her head slightly, studying Ami.

"Do you have a guy?"

Ami jerked her head back and sat rigidly straight. She had not expected to have to think about Greg today. She felt her eye twitch and hoped it wasn't visible.

"... Yes."

Usagi was silent for a few second, hoping for elaboration. When she sensed that her sentence was the end, Usagi crunched her nose up. Ami found it cute.

"And? Who? Where? What's he like?" Usagi poke softly, sensing Ami's uneasiness. "C'mon, we all need to get stuff off our chests." Something about Usagi's softness and innocence began melting Ami's metaphorical walls. How could someone like Usagi gossip? Ami understood the femme fetal method of back stabbing and deceit. She knew to watch what she said and to whom, but Usagi immediately seemed different. What you saw is what was there. No hidden knives. It disgusted Ami at how many girls she knew that could belong to the "House of Flying Daggers". But not Usagi. She just didn't seem to have the cunning for that.

"His name is Greg. I met him through my friend Rei, and we've been... "dating" for a month."

Usagi blinked. "A month? Wow, that's really long for the standards today."

"Ha, well it's really only that long because we rarely see each other. He doesn't call much." Ami scoffed.

Usagi analyzed Ami for a second, and then nodded sympathetically. "You're the only one putting any effort into it, aren't you?" Ami sat stunned at the accuracy of Usagi's statement. Ami nodded weakly.

"Yeah... we haven't talk in almost a week. He said he called me when he returned from his weekend trip."

"Have you called him Ames?"

Again Usagi knocked Ami's socks off. A nick name? It sounded so nice, yet at the same time so weird. Rei was usually the only one who gave her nicknames. Rather, Rei was truly her only real friend. It didn't matter how many razor sharp edges Rei had, Rei had stood by her side for as long as Ami could remember.

"No, if he wants to talk with me he'll call me." Ami said firmly. Usagi looked away for a second, then back at Ami with sad eyes.

"I may not have much experience, but I think you should dump him. He's neglecting you..."

Ami laughed slightly. "Yeah... I've been thinking... dump him before he dumps me..."

A silence passed between them until Ami's watch began beeping. She looked down at it quickly, then up to Ami.

"I'm sorry—I have to go visit a friend at the hospital. Hey, would you like to come visit her? You may know her, c'mon!" Usagi said jumping up to her feet. She grabbed Ami's hand, paid with her other, and bolted through the door...

Ami sighed sitting on her bed, just relaxing from the day. Usagi was so nice... ah well. She probably wouldn't talk with her again. Eyeing her cell phone sitting next to her bed, Ami quickly snatched it up as she sat up. Dialing the number automatically, she didn't dare let her mind take control. Soon a familiar voice answered. For one split second Ami felt comforted to hear Greg's voice. That feeling vanished as soon as she heard his tone, which was exasperated and tired.

"Oh, Ami. Hi."

It was enough to make up her mind. "Greg, I'm done with you. Don't call, I'll return you crap when ever I can get around to it. Bye."

Rei had once advised Ami on how to break up. Don't let him see tears in your eyes or hear them in your voice. Be a bitch, he'll get over you faster—that just courtesy. Do this, and you won't ever have to worry about him crawling back to you. Ami winced as she hung up on him. She hated her words, not letting him say anything, it wasn't her nature. Ami thought her nature was too weak to be meant—soft, Rei called it. But it was done. She began inhaling slowly, trying to keep her heart at an even pace. She wasn't going to cry—no tears. Not for him. Then a small scrap of paper with ten digits on it caught her eye.

'Zoycite...' Her mind thought lightly. He had been so nice, so attractive, and seemed to strong and valid. Quickly grabbing the piece of paper and opportunity Ami dialed his number. His deep voice picked up and rushed a warm feeling through Ami...

Ami and Zoycite left the restaurant laughing quietly. It was Saturday night now, and Ami had worn the classiest dress she had. It was a dark rich blue, sleek, halter style with a long slip all the way up to her hip. When Zoycite dropped her off at her doorstep, he gave her a deep, sensual kiss. The night had been exactly what she needed—Greg was gone. Until Ami stepped through the threshold of her home where Greg sat. It looked like he hadn't shaved—or even bathed—for a week. He stood up immediately when she entered, a dark look in his eyes. Ami took a step back, ready to bolt. He grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Ami... what the hell! How could you break up with me right after I get back from being lost in the mountains? Instead of being worried that I might DIE out there, you break it off! What the fuck! No—I don't want a girl as fickle as you anyway."

Ami stared. "What? You... were lost in the..." She muttered. He glared right through her.

"Heh, yeah, don't you watch the news?" He glowered at her, then threw her arm down and stalked out. Ami stood in silence as the door slammed behind her. Again, Ami had destroyed something good she had...

AN: Okay guys, I'll put it softly—this story didn't do as well as I thought. Actually, it did terribly. So unless reviews pick up, I'm going to drop this story. The whole point of this story is psychological. It's the way the senshi would be if the were actual real three dimensional people. It's also for some people to be able to relate too.


End file.
